9F
The 9F is a high performance supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This supercar's design is similar to the Audi R8 Spyder; it features a sleek aerodynamic body typical to supercars. The front end of this car is dominated by the appearance of the aggressive front face, which is made up of four different air intakes, two in the central area and then one either side. The main grille is located in the upper-central area of the bumper, its outer edges run parallel to the inner edge of the headlights and are trimmed with chrome. The manufacturer emblem is located just above the main central grille. The headlights are very curved and are in a two-step layout, with the inner step being less tall than the outer. This gives the headlights a look that strongly resemble those of the Lokus. The innermost edge of the headlights forms the basis for the bonnet/hood elevation lines which run to respective corners of the windscreen. The sides of the car are fairly simple, the upper areas are made from smooth lines and beginning from the front wheel-arch there is an impression into the main area of the body which eventually forms the gap for the engine's air intake just before the rear wheel-arch. There is a smaller air intake located beneath the main one, on the lower edge of the body. Similar to the Audi R8/ Spyder upon which the car is based, the 9F features black CFRP inserts for its main side air intakes. For the roadster, the area above the engine is dominated by two main bulges behind the seats and then in between these there is an elevated area with slatted vents to allow more air to access the engine. Just behind the front wheel-arch there are also six vertical chrome strips. The car features five spoke alloy wheels, wrapped in low-profile tyres. The rear end of this car also draws visible inspiration from the Noble M600. The rear facet of this car is completely sloped. There are two circular lamps which are used as the tail lights. Beneath the tail lights there are large bumper grilles, to allow more air to reach the engine. The license plate is mounted in between these two grilles. Beneath the license plate there is an impressed area that is low in height and central to the rear bumper. The exhaust tips are located in line with the edges of the central section of the rear bumper, the car features twin-tipped chrome exhaust tips. Performance The supercar appears to have very high performance, in terms of top speed and acceleration. One notable aspect of the car's performance is that it has a soft suspension setup which can be visibly seen by the compression of the body into the ground when transitioning from a negative gradient to level ground. This car features large, cross-drileed brake rotors which are coupled to red six piston brake calipers, mounted at the rear of each wheel. Notable Owners *Michael *Franklin Gallery R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|A black 9F seen in the first trailer. 1331-GTAV.jpg|An orange 9F. 9F-Trailer-GTAV.PNG|A grey 9F in the second trailer. Gtav2.jpg|The rear of a white 9F, being chased. 9F-Rear-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of a white 9F. artworks-9f.v.jpg|The 9F shown in the box art for GTA V. 9f.jpeg|A white hardtop variant of the 9F at night. Trivia *The name 9F is an obvious play on the name "R8", consisting of one letter and one number. *It is the second vehicle in the GTA Series whose design is inspired by a model from Audi, the first being the gang car Sindacco Argento, resembling the Audi A6. *A white 9F has been seen, with a license plate that has "SA Exempt" written across the top of it, meaning that there are government-owned 9Fs. *The 9F features discreet CFRP extensions running along the bottom edge of the front bumper, sides and the rear bumper. *The 9F appears on the Box Art of GTA V, in the bottom right corner, with what appears to be a fixed roof. de:9F (V) es:9F Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Roadsters Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Luxury Cars Category:Obey Vehicles Category:German vehicles